


Dawnstar

by squeallyeel22



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, VIXX
Genre: F/M, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Ever since you arrived in Tamriel, you’ve been happy. Hongbin still seeks to return to Earth.I know this story isn't for everyone, but I got this idea stuck in my head and well....I love skyrim so fight me and enjoy
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Reader





	Dawnstar

You were walking home from a long day at work. You missed the last train and you weren’t in the mood to deal with the rambunctious taxi drivers at this hour. In any case, it was a nice night, the full moon high in the sky. In fact, you were too busy staring up at it that you didn’t notice the person walking your way. Before you could utter an apology, the ground opens beneath the two of you, hurtling you into darkness.

~~~~~

“By the nines!!” A rough voice exclaimed, startling you awake. You scramble to your feet, your eyes meeting that of a strange man wearing armour. Next to you was the guy you had bumped into but where the hell were you. 

“Who are you?”

You turn back to the one that woke you. Actually, his armour is somewhat familiar. It’s kinda like…

“Get down!” He jumps on top of you, covering you from something. Loud thunder rumbles from the sky. You think he’s crazy until a dragon to flies over your spot. As it soars away, the man next to you groans as he starts to come to. Soldier guy climbs off of you. 

“Sorry about that. That dragon just attacked Helgen and I barely escaped with my life.”

_HELGEN???? AM I IN SKYRIM??_

“Helgen? Are..are you on your way to Riverwood?”

He nods, “Yeah, my uncle’s a blacksmith there.”

“May we come with you? I’m Y/N. We were sent here from another dimension.”

The soldier takes a step back, eyes wide, “A plain of Oblivion?”

“Not really. More like a different universe. It’s hard to explain. Anyway, what is your name?”

“I’m Hadvar. What about him?”

You look back to the only other person from your Earth, who is looking around with wide eyes. Oh damn, he’s beautiful. Warm brown eyes and strong, sharp features. Shame romance has to be thrown aside for the time-being. You kneel next to him and gently ask, “Hey, what’s your name?”

His eyes snap to yours, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly once he noticed your clothes versus Hadvar.

“Lee Hongbin. Where are we?”

“Tamriel. Skyrim. More specifically in the Hold of Whiterun.”

Hadvar clears his throat, “We should get going. I don’t want to stand around while that dragon is flying about.”

You nod and stand before holding a hand out to Hongbin. The three of you make your way to the small town of Riverwood. 

“Perhaps we could go alert the Jarl of Whiterun for you?” You suggest as you walk.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Two Years Later:_

“Do you ever think of home?”

You lower your bow to look at Hongbin as he gazes out at Lake Ilinalta as the sun sets.

“We are home,” you quip as you turn back to the target, wasting no time in shooting at its dead centre. 

He shakes his head, “No I’m taking about Earth.”

You don’t say anything for a while. 

“Honestly? No I don’t. I do miss somethings but overall, I’m happier here.”

Hongbin shifts back to the view.

“Air conditioning and phones would be nice to have again,” he murmurs, the gentle breeze rustling through his hair. The two of you haven’t explored the idea of marriage in this world, either too scared or worried that you’ll suddenly be snatched from this world too.

“True,” you sling your bow over your shoulder, knowing where his thoughts actually were. Their friends and family. Making your way over to him, you lean against the fence beside him. You sigh, “Even if I wanted to go back, the issue is how. We are able to teleport all over Skyrim, wield magic, even possessing the Thu’um. Despite all of this, it’s not strong enough to send us back. Before we took on Alduin, I came to peace with being stuck in this world.”

Hongbin shoots up, “Wait, the Elder Scrolls! What if those could help us? We should talk to Paarthurnax.”

Your heart constricts seeing him like this. It wasn’t the first time he got in this slump, but lately it’s happening more often. He started to bounce down the stairs leading to the North Road. When he looks back at you, his smile falters.

“Y/N?”

Your head falls forward, “Sorry, Hongbin. I’m heading to Solstheim in a few days. There’s been tales of a greater threat rising in the Northern part of the island. But…let me know if you are successful.” You can’t help the sad smile on your face before turning to go back inside the manor.

“Everything alright, my Thane?” Rayya asks, startling you as you close the door. 

“Yes, Rayya.”

You don’t see Hongbin that night.

~~~~~~~

He never returned to the manor before you set out for the island of Solstheim. You finally had a moment to get to the bottom of the mysterious cult followers that had pursued you throughout Skyrim. Miraak, the first Dragonborn, was beginning to stage his return from Apocrypha. Although it took a while, you managed to foil his plans. As you returned to Skyrim, you couldn’t help but worry about what the afterlife will hold for you. You weren’t religious, but being the “champion” of multiple Daedric Princes did not bode well. Also, would you still go to the plains of Oblivion if you made it back to Earth? A pain settled in your heart. _Hongbin._ Your eyes drifted towards the Southwest as the Northern Maiden docked.

Did Hongbin manage to talk to Paarthurnax? Did he find a way? You knew couriers were good but you didn’t believe they could receive messages from other universes. Then again there were those strange letters you two always got from “a friend.” 

“We’ve arrived, miss,” Gjalund Salt-Sage announced.

“Thank you,” is all you say as you disembark and make your way through Windhelm. Once you were outside the city walls, you conjure up the map, quickly settling on your home, Lakeview Manor. A moment later, you are standing in front of the grand building you built with Hongbin. As you unload in your collection room after greeting the bard Llewellyn, your housecarl Rayya wanders in.

“Honoured to see you, my thane.”

“Rayya, have you seen Hongbin in the time I’ve been gone?” You asked as you hang up the last axe.

She shrugs, “Master Lee has not returned since before you left.”

You zone out, darker thoughts of what could have happened to him starting to swirl about in your mind. Shaking your head, you turn back to Rayya, “Very well. I will sleep here tonight and then I’ll be off in the morning.”

Rayya bows as you leave for your bedroom. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out.

~~~~~

That morning, you were off again. This time, High Hrothgar called your name. If Hongbin was going to the Throat of the World, it makes sense that he would talk to the Greybeards. As you walked into the main hall of High Hrothgar, Arngeir greets you, “Dragonborn.”

“Arngeir,” you give him a small bow, “I was wondering in Hongbin made his way through here.”

“A couple years ago, he did, yes. Asking about teleportation between universes. Although, we do not possess that kind of knowledge.”

You nod before bowing yet again, “Thank you.”

Making your way out to the courtyard, you teleport up to the Throat of the World, home of Paarthurnax.

~~~~~

“Ah, Dovahkiin. It has been a while,” the old dragon greets you as he lands upon the worn down word wall.

“Paarthurnax, my friend. How have you been?”

The dragon simply lowers his head, “Peaceful as always. But I feel that you have not come here to krosis. Talk.”

You sigh, “That is true. I’m looking for Hongbin.”

“He seeked mindoki. Knowledge. Of other worlds. We Dovah do not have such knowledge.” 

You hum to yourself as you think, then an idea hits you, “Did he say anything about the College of Winterhold.”

Paarthurnax nodded, “That he did. Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin.”

You give him a bow before pulling up the map. Off to the College.

~~~~~~

“Haven’t seen him for a year now,” the old orc Urag gro-Shub grumbles, “Was going on about how this universe has so much magic but can’t travel between other universes.”

“Yup, that sounds like him,” you murmur, “Thank you anyway.”

As you turn to leave, Urag shouts, “If you find him, tell him we would like to see our Arch-mage sometimes.”

“Will do!”

Where in Oblivion is he? You don’t even bother with your map as you leave the college, preferring to walk for a change. It’s clear that he’s been busy since you were gone. Arch-mage of the college at the very least. What other faction has he joined in your absence? Your feet take you on the western road. You stumble across bandits here and there, but nothing really slows you down. It was when you arrived in Dawnstar something felt off. Making your way to the northern end of the town, you find exactly what you’re looking for. The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

“ _What is life’s greatest illusion?”_ The Black Door’s raspy voice asks.

“Innocence, my brother.”

“ _Welcome home._ ”

The door opens and you walk in, taking care to be cautious. In the opening ahead, you see a familiar jester. And he sees you.

“Wait, oh wait. I know you! Yes, yes from the road! Cicero never forgets a face! And you helped me! You helped poor Cicero! You talked to Loreius, got him to fix my wheel! Oh, you may have pleased me, but you have surely pleased the Night Mother. And our mother, she will never forget.”

“So you were transporting the Night Mother? Clever way hiding it right under everyone’s noses.”

Cicero jumps up and down, “Yes! Silly guards never suspected Cicero!”

“Cicero, what are you going on about n—“

You gasp. _Hongbin._

“Oh Listener, look who has joined the brotherhood!”

He looks worse for wear. His posture is slumped, his cheeks hollow and bags under his eyes. 

“You little shit!” You hit him, every word punctuated by with each punch, “I go on a hunt for you all over Skyrim only to find you here in raggedy town.”

The commotion caught the attention of everyone in the sanctuary and now we had an audience. He pushes you off of him and crosses his arms, annoyance dripping from his words, “What do you expect me to do? Just sit around and wait for you to return from whatever quest you’re on?”

“Listener, why is there intruder in the sanctuary?” Nazir drew his blade. 

“Silence, dear Brother,” you quickly say pulling down my scarf, “I entered here fairly. Seriously, Hongbin. Did you think I wouldn’t find you? We’re dragonborn. We stick together.”

His eyes narrow, “Just like how we did to find a way home or on your journey to Solstheim?”

“You had asked me if I wanted to go home. I did not. You were dead set on finding out if you could so I let you explore that instead of tagging along on another quest with me. There was a rising threat that had to be dealt with. With or without you and I had already made plans with the captain to leave. You never directly asked me to join you, so I didn’t want to drag you down.”

Hongbin stares at me before looking around at the faction. 

“Don’t you all have contracts or work to take of?” He snaps. Everyone scrambles to get away. Nazir places a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder, not saying anything before heading down into the main hall. 

“Let’s go to my room.”

He leads you down the hallways into the depths of the sanctuary. On your way, you almost run into a little girl with glowing eyes.

“What a lucky faction to have a vampire on their side,” you state, catching her off-guard.

“Wow, you realised it faster than any other member that’s joined.”

You smile, “I have a friend who’s a vampire. I also was one for a moment before I found a mage in Morthal that helped me change back into a human.”

She makes a face at that, “Why would you want to be human?”

You chuckle, “Because I don’t want Molaq Bal to have claim over my soul, but that’s just me.”

“Y/N,” Hongbin calls, standing in the doorway of his room.

Nodding at him in acknowledgement, you turn back to the girl, “We can talk later,..?”

“Babette, ma’am.”

“Talk to you later, Babette.”

As you entered the room, Hongbin closed the door behind you.

“So the last two years have not been kind to you,” you point out as you sit at the small table to the left and take in the room. It’s rather simple. A couple large bookshelves, a dresser, a mannequin and a chest in front of a double bed that’s raised on a stone platform with stairs leading up to it on each side.

“Is it that obvious?”

You give him a sad smile before sighing, “Look, I know neither of us asked for this, but Hongbin, I think it’s time that you accept that we’re a part of this world now.”

He sits across from you and doesn’t say anything for a while.

“I know you’re right. I never wanted to admit it. I didn’t want to give up hope of seeing my friends again. But…the last year kinda beat it into me. And then you were gone for so long. I did go back to the manor, but I could feel that you weren’t there. So I continued on. I found a lad in Windhelm, trying to summon the Brotherhood and accidentally accepted the contract. It’s been a wild ride from that point on.”

You reach across the table to grab his hand, stroking his knuckles with your thumb. He goes quiet again, eyes on your joined hands. After a moment of comfortable silence, he suddenly stands up.

“Well, I guess it’s time,” he declares as he saunters over to the dresser and opening the drawer, “I’m kinda glad one of my contracts had this on them so I didn’t have to buy it. Bit awkward to buy an amulet of Mara after killing a corrupt priest.”

Hongbin turns around, the amulet glistening from the torches’ light. You gasp, never expecting this from him.

“Are you..interested? In me, that is?” He gingerly asks.

You stand and make your way over to him, crashing your lips upon his.

“Yes. Since we first got here.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and kisses you again.

“You know we’re going to have to go to Riften to get married, right?”

“That I do,” he chuckles, “I also hear there’s a struggling faction down there.”

You smirk, “Maybe we should check them out.”

“That we shall.”


End file.
